The inventive subject matter herein relates to a rotary-driven tool for cutting machining with a cutting body. In one aspect, the present inventive subject matter relates to a drilling tool for metal machining.
A drilling tool having a holder extending in the direction of a longitudinal axis is known from German Published Application DE-A1 198 34 635 A1, which has a shaft section and a head section, in which a groove running orthogonally to the longitudinal axis, in the direction of a transverse axis, is implemented. Furthermore, a cutting insert is inserted into the groove and a clamping element is provided, which penetrates a receptacle hole, which is implemented in the cutting insert, and a hole, which is implemented in at least one of the groove legs, and clamps the cutting insert against the at least one grooved leg. The central axis of the hole in the at least one grooved leg is offset in relation to the central axis of the receptacle hole in the cutting insert. The clamping element and the cutting insert form a group of components of which one component interacts via an inclined surface with the other component like a wedge surface gearing in such a manner that the cutting insert is pressed in the direction of the longitudinal axis against a first stop surface and in the direction of the transverse axis against a second stop surface in the installed state of the drilling tool. The cutting insert has an extension which extends in the direction of the longitudinal axis, and which extends into a depression implemented from the groove base surface in the direction of the longitudinal axis to the shaft section, in which the second stop surface is provided. In one embodiment according to the present inventive subject matter, the cutting insert is trapezoidal in cross-section.